Cronicas Demoniacas
by LaDiosaYenapa
Summary: La Banda De Shane, Un nuevo Enemigo, Demonios, Sangre Y Muerte...


**Capitulo 1...**

**Prologo...**

**Sueños, Relatos, Ataques, Y La Perdida De Un Topoide...**

* * *

><p>- ¡Insensatos!,<em> ¡¿Creen tener suficiente poder para detenerme?!. - Pregunto una voz demoniaca, distorcionada y aterradora, el ambiente era borroso, casi no se veía nada, pero se podía diferenciar la forma de una gargola totalmente negra y con los ojos rojos, gritandole a 4 personas. - ¡Sabran lo que es el miedo!, ¡Como lo supo el topoide!, ¡Ese estupido rey con complejo de princeso!<em>

_- ¡Eso esta por verse!.- Respondio una voz, era la de Eli._

_- ¡SERAN VICTIMAS DE MI IRA!. - De ahí, todo se volvio negro..._

* * *

><p>- ¡AH!.- Grito Junjie, despertandose de golpe, empapado de sudor, y respirando agitadamente, miro a su alrededor, y estaba en su habitación, <strong>(Rime... ._.)<strong>.

Unos chillidos lo sobresaltaron, vio a sus babosas en el escritorio, mirandolo con preocupación, Juju salto a su hombro, mirandolo con precupación.

"¿Otra visión?" Le chillo la babosa infierno. "¿Es lo mismo?"

- Juju, fue lo mismo, ya van 3 veces que sueño con eso. - Respondio el pelinegro. - Aunque no creo que eso sea una visión...

"Por algo es recurrente, Junjie..." Le chillo Juju.

- Entonces si es una visión, no significaría nada bueno. - Dijo el Lanjua...

* * *

><p>Nicolle se encontraba en el patio trasero de SU refugio, viendo con preocupación el paisaje iluminandose de nuevo, un nuevo amanecer.<p>

Ese sueño, ya iban 3 veces que lo tenía, pero no sabía si solo era un sueño, o una visión.

Y resuena en su mente, cada palabra de la voz demoniaca que escuchaba en el sueño.

"¡Insensatos!, ¡¿Creen tener suficiente poder para detenerme?!" Era una voz aterradora, que le estremecía con solo recordarla.

"¡Sabran lo que es el miedo!, ¡Como lo supo el topoide!, ¡Ese estupido rey con complejo de princeso!" ¿Hablaba de Pronto?, si así era, ¿Por qué?.

"¡SERAN VICTIMAS DE MI IRA!" Era una frase aterradora y no necesitaba explicarse, para saber que acabarían contigo, pero, ¿Quien hablaba?, ¿Por qué hablaban de Pronto?, ¿Por qué era tan confuso el ambiente del sueño?.

- ¿Qué significa?. - Pregunto Nicolle, a su babosa congelada, ella ya sabía lo del sueño. - Ashkii, no se si es un sueño o una visión, ultimamente no ha dejado de fastidiarme...

- ¿Qué cosa Nico?. - Hablo alguien detras de ella sobresaltandola, ella al girarse, se encontro con un joven de mirada asiatica.

- Junjie, ¿Qué haces aqui?. - Pregunto la ojiazul-grisaceo, algo sorprendida de verlo. - No es que me moleste, es que es curiosidad...

- Simplemente quise venir a visitarte... - Respondio el Lanjua, levantando los hombros. - Pero, ¿A que te referías con que algo te esta fastidiando ultimamente?. - Pregunto Junjie, "¿De donde salio esa pregunta?", pensó el joven un poco confundido.

- Eh, veras... Em... Ahhh... Un sueño, ya van 3 veces que sueño con lo mismo, pero en realidad no se si es un sueño o una visión. - Le respondio la castaña.

- Ya veo... Yo... He tenido el mismo caso... Pero no se que significa... - Dijo Junjie sentandose junto a ella.

- ¿A si?. - Junjie asintio con la cabeza. - ¿Cómo era?. - Le pregunto la Montaner, Junjie, le fue contado, ese extraño sueño que había tenido, y lo que pasaba allí. - ¿Tambien tu?.

- Al parecer... Que extraño... Pero, como dije, aun no se que significa... - Respondio el Lanjua recostandose en la hierva verde.

- Pero aun no comprendo que era esa cosa, por que una gargola común, no era, ademas de que no existen, era enorme, casi del tamaño de un estadio de BabosaBall completo, era como un...

- Demonio... - Completo Junjie la frase de Nicolle. - Esto me refresca un poco la memoria... Recuerdo que cuando tenía 7 años, en una biblioteca de mis tierras, había leido unos manuscritos antiguos, hablaban de un demonio, llamado Zathener...

- Creo que he oido hablar de ese demonio... Vaya, famoso en dos lugares. - Comento Nicolle, sacando una sonrisa a Junjie.

- Al parecer... En fin... Zathener, tenía la forma de una enorme gargola negra, con ojos rojos, que en vida, fue alguien que disfrutaba la muerte a su alrededor, se deleitaba con cadaveres a la vista, la sangre cubriendo el paisaje y recorriendo sus mejillas, tanto le fascinaba esto, que le llevo a ser un asesino desde los 14 años, lo adoraba, más y más, cada día, y tambien se deleitaba, con los gritos de las personas al verlo a él y a sus acciones...

- Eso es horrible, entonces estaba loco... - Comento Nicolle, Junjie asintio, y continuo el relato.

- Un valiente guerrero, logro matarlo, pero aun así, su alma era corrupta, le encanto su muerte, pero aun así no se rindio, y de alguna manera logro tener una metamorfosis a demonio... Mato a su asesino, y de ahí siguio, pero ahora era peor, mataba por cualquier medio, fisico, mental, espiritual, incluso volvía locos hasta la muerte a algunos, pasaron... 200 años, y Zathener era una plaga, pero una sacerdotisa se sacrifico asi misma para sellarlo, con un rayo de luz, y convertirlo, en una estatua de plata, y que la unica manera de romper el sello, era con la muerte de un ser humano, en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba la estatua... Esto paso hace 500 años, eso creo... Pero no se supo con exactitud si fue aqui en BajoTerra o en las Cavernas Del Este... - Con esto, termino Junjie el relato, un poco pensativo, mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Alto, ¿Una enorme gargola de ojos rojos?, es parecido a la de... Junjie, ¿No crees que podría ser ese demonio, el del sueño?. - Pregunto Nicolle, esto, hizo que Junjie, abriera los ojos de golpe, y se levantara a mirarla.

- ...No, no podría ser, es imposible, nadie pudo romper el sello de la entrada a la cueva donde fue sellado Zathener, es que ese demonio solo podría aparecer en los sueños, si el sello se huviese roto... - Respondio el pelinegro, calmandose un poco. - ...Que bueno que nadie supo como... - Esto, lo susurro. - La sacerdotisa, era una chica que tenía un poder cercano a una diosa, Kamista... Ella uso toda su energía para poder sellar a Zathener, pero esto incluye su energía vital. - Dijo el Lanjua. - Se dice que alguien, un guerrero moribundo, antes de morir, le dio una habilidad para renacer en otro cuerpo, pero debe comenzar desde cero, sin recordar sus acciones de la vida pasada... Y así salvar su alma, su espiritu estaría dormido, hasta el momento necesario. - Agrego Junjie, sin tomar en cuenta un detalle, muy importante, que ÉL mismo había mencionado.

- Pero... Junjie... Si ese demonio aparecio en nuestro sueño... ¿No sería eso una señal de que ya lo han liberado?. - Pregunto Nicolle, esto, hizo que Junjie, abriera los ojos como platos.

-... Eso es... - Antes de que Junjie pudiera terminar la frase...

- ¡SHANE A LANJUA!. - Grito Eli a todo pulmón desde el comunicador, provocando un tremendo dolor de oido al pelinegro.

- Aqui Junjie, ¿Qué ocurre Eli?. - Pregunto el oji-café, ignorando el dolor, y respondiendole.

- ¡ESTAN ATACANDO AL REFUGIO!. - Respondio Eli.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!. - Pregunto el Lanjua sorprendido.

- ¡TIENES QUE VENIR RAPIDO!, ¡NOS ESTAN...!.-Despues de esto, la llamada fue cortada.

- ¡Junjie!, ¡¿Qué paso?!. - Pregunto Nicolle alarmada.

- ¡El refugio esta siendo atacado!.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!.

- ¡Vamos!. - Dicho esto, ambos fueron por sus mecas, y aceleraron a fondo...

* * *

><p>En El Refugio Shane...<p>

El Lanjua y la Montaner entraron al refugio, pero todo estaba de patas arriba, la pantalla de la computadora estaba rota, algunos muebles de cabeza, papeles regados por todos lados, vidrios rotos, y ni la banda, ni las babosas estaban ahí.

- ¿Qué paso aqui?. - Pregunto Nicolle viendo todo el refugio Shane.

- Chicos... ¿Estan ahí?. - Junjie apenas pudo preguntar, cuando él y Nicolle sintieron un tremendo golpe en la cabeza, que los hizo caer al suelo inconscientes...

* * *

><p>En Otro Lado...<p>

- Ow... - Se quejo Junjie, despertandose, le dolía la cabeza, argh genial, primero el timpano derecho, ahora toda la cabeza, pero eso era el menor de los problemas, se levanto, pensando que estaría en el refugio, pero no era así...

Estaba en un tipo de bosque, sombrio, retorcido, desolado, con pinta de maldad, y con un aire de muerte, pero para su sorpresa, toda la banda, incluso las babosas, estaban aqui, y estaban despertandose.

- Hmm... ¿Qué...?, ¿Qué?. - Decía Trixie, levantandose, se toco la frente, y luego vio el paisaje. - ¿Donde estamos?.

- No lo se... Pero algo me dice que no es bueno... - Respondio Eli.

- Eli, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?. - Pregunto Junjie, pero Eli, no entendio toda la pregunta. - ¿Qué paso en el refugio?. - Le aclaro.

- Estabamos desayunando normalmente, pero luego, de la nada aparecieron unas criaturas de aspecto demoniaco, luchamos y... Me dieron un golpe tremendo en la cabeza y eso es todo lo que recuerdo... - Respondio Eli. - Apenas si pude comunicarme contigo para sentir como me golpearon...

- Ya veo... - Dijo Junjie poniendo una mano en su barbilla pensativo, cuandon aparecieron más criaturas con aspecto demoniaco, estas criaturas tenían silueta de humano, pero en solo la silueta, de resto, el cuerpo era todo negro, con varios sellos de energía rojiza pasando por su espalda, y tenían cuchillos en lugar de manos, ojos rojizos, y tenían boca **(Parecida a la de Venom de Spider Man, si... Lo conosco...).**

- ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS SON ESAS COSAS?!. - Pregunto Nicolle sorprendida.

- ¡¿A quien le importa?!, ¡Que se vayan!. - Respondio Eli, cargando su lanzadora, y cargando a Burpy en ella, pero cuando disparo, la babosa infierno no se tranformo, Burpy, al estar en tierra, empezo a saltar hacia su dueño, y este, la recogio lo mas rapido que pudo.

- Aqui las babosas no pueden transformarse, por lo que veo. - Comento Junjie. - Me parece que tendremos que hacerlo a la antigua. - Dicho esto, Junjie, se pusomen posición de pelea, mientras la banda, le imitaba, uno de esos demonio se avalanzo sobre Junjie, pero este, con sus piernas, logro tirar al demonio y levantarse, Kord tomo a dos demonios y lanzarlos a los arboles, Eli engaño a otro demonio, para que apuñalara a otro de los suyos, Trixie, esquivaba varios ataques de los demonios, un demonio aprovecho que Pronto estaba desprevenido, y apuñalo a Pronto por la espalda.

- ¡AHHHHHHH!. - Grito el topoide de puro dolor.

- ¡PRONTO!. - Grito la banda, viendo como Pronto, caía al piso, ya sin vida.

- ¡ALTO!. - Grito una voz que resono, por todo el lugar, y los demonios, simplemente obedecieron a la voz.

La banda, no podía creer lo que había pasado, veían con los ojos llorosos, el cuerpo muerto de Pronto, ese topoide aunque era presumido, molesto y muy exasperante, se gano cierto cariño de la banda, y ahora ellos lo veían, mientras la sangre, se esparcía por todo el piso.

- No puede ser... - Murmuro Nicolle.

De la nada, aparecio alguien, muy conocido, para la banda.

- ¡¿DR. BLAKK?!. - Pregunto la banda, al unisono, sorprendidos.

La apariencia de Blakk, era casi la misma, pero había cambiado un poco: Su piel, era más palida, su cabello, cambio a ser gris, sus ojos, no solo sus irises, todo el ojo, era color morado, e irradiaban luz del mismo color, sus ropas estaban destruidas, ¿Qué había pasado con él?.

- El mismo... - Respondio Blakk, simplemente, luego, extendio sus brazos, como si fuese un tipo de alabanza. - He venido, a darles este mensaje, por parte de mi amo: Pronto vendra, pronto recuperara lo que es suyo, ya no habra esperanza para BajoTerra, y ustedes, estaran en primera fila, para verlo... - Dicho esto, en un resplandor violeta, la banda desaparecio de ahí...

* * *

><p>En El Refugio Shane...<p>

La banda, en un resplandor violeta, regreso al refugio, sanos y salvos, pero Pronto, no volvio con ellos.

- Pronto... - Murmuro Kord, mientras las lagrimas rebeldes, salían de sus ojos, ese topoide se había ganado cierto afecto, por parte de él, y la banda.

Eli y Trixie se abrazaron, pero no evitaron soltar algunas lagrimas, las babosas simplemente lloraban, esas pequeñitas tambien apreciaban al topoide, Junjie abrazo a Nicolle, y bajo la cabeza, en señal de respeto hacia el miembro caido.

- Pronto fue una buena persona... Y su alma ya ha partido a un lugar mejor... - Murmuro Junjie, mientras las lagrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos, él tambien había tomado amistad con Pronto, y esa fue una perdida tan dolorosa, y tan inesperada.

- ¡Ese topoide a pesar de ser presumido, era mi amigo!. - Exclamo Kord, mientras se cubria la cara con sus manos.

- ¿Ahora que va a pasar?. - Pregunto Trixie, con la voz quebradiza, le dolía la perdida.

- Simple: Nos declararon la guerra, BajoTerra depende de nosotros, de nuevo, esta vez, es un peligro muy grave, y necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, pelearemos. - Respondio Eli, decidido de sus palabras...

* * *

><p><strong>Y AQUI EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE "Cronicas Demoniacas", ¿Qué les parecio?, ¿Inesperada la muerte de Pronto?.<strong>

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO**

**Su Doncella Del Lemon**

**-LaDiosaYenapa...**

**PD: Apareceran algunos Oc, no hay castings, yo eligo, xD...**


End file.
